Fate
by redex
Summary: The bishies and others from Beyblade and Yugioh! get sucked into a new hostile world. They will have to learn how to survive and find a way out, back to their old homes. I hate summeries. [dead]
1. An Angel from the past

Hey!!! My first fanfic up on this site. Hopefully people will read it. That would be nice. So this is a Beyblade/Yu-gi-oh! cross-over, but not what you expect. It gets off to a pretty quick start. Please, PLEASE review. I really need feedback.   
  
Black: No you don't.  
  
Meet the muses: Black & White. Black tends to dominate, but I'm trying to rein her in a bit.  
  
Black: Meh  
  
White: hihihihhihihi!!!!!!!  
  
So, this is PG-18 because of violence, mature content, and vulgar wording.  
  
Black: In normal words, fighting, kissing and onword (up to a point), and swearing.   
  
If you have a problem with this, it probably won't get much better as we go along. White can do the disclaimer.  
  
White: *reads from paper* Red doesn't own any Yu-gi-oh! characters in this chapter, or wherever else they show up, please don't sue.  
  
Black: Because we don't have any money and it'll only serve to piss me off.  
  
White: Don't say that!  
  
Black: meh.  
  
Well, onwords and forwords…  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yugi stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. The girl turned and said, "Hey! You speak English, right? Can I talk to Yami?"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi was puzzled. Why would some mysterious girl appear out of nowhere and want to speak with the spirit? "Have I met you before?"  
  
The girl ignored him. "You know, spirit of the Millennium puzzle, the Pharaoh, King of games, ignorant jackass who just had to save the day and then sacrifice his spirit to some impossible puzzle? Him?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Here Yugi, let me take control of this." To Yugi surprise, the strong voice echoing inside his head actually sounded excited. "Alright…" he agreed. Yugi felt himself retreat into the back of his mind and his stronger personality took over.  
  
"Angel?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Don't think you can just pop out and make everything all better…" Angel exclaimed, "You left me! I've only just figured out all of the things I can do…" she burst into tears and flung her arms around Yami's neck.   
  
"How have you been doing?" Yami asked gently, wrapping his arms around her. "Horribly," she replied, sniffing into his neck, "I missed you so much…" her voice fell into a whisper. "I've missed you too," he murmured into her hair, "What about I make it up to you for millennia of me not being there? I know Yugi isn't in as good shape as I could hope for, but…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Angel had caught his lips in a hard kiss.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Angel lay snugly around the body of Yami, one of his strong arms around her waist. She sleepily snuggled into his side using his shoulder as a pillow. She hadn't felt thins comfortable in a really long time.  
  
  
  
The sleeping girl found herself startled awake.  
  
"Wha-a?"  
  
Angel's bright blue eyes flicked open to see Yugi's face staring down on her in surprise. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, bewildered.  
  
Angel ignored him. "Yami! What the fuck are you doing?!" she snapped in the direction of the puzzle lying on the bed-side table. It glowed briefly and Angel felt the familiar feeling of Yami take over.  
  
"Sorry. I drifted off," he said meekly. Yugi's voice echoed in his head: "Yami? What is she doing here? What are you doing with my body?"  
  
"As much as I like you, Yugi, unfortunately you don't get very many girls. No offence meant."  
  
"You could make it up to me again…" Angel said mischievously. "Mmmm…" Yami rumbled as Angel ran her hands over his chest.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
Angel collapsed on top of Yami and wrapped her hands around his waist. She giggled out of nowhere, just happy to be with him again. She enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling against her cheek with every breath and his heart beating a tattoo on her ear. She pulled herself up level with Yami and searched his eyes for a few seconds before grabbing his lips with her own.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
The next night, Yugi walked into his bedroom after a shower to see Angel standing next to his millennium puzzle. "Hey!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry," she said elusively and placed her hand on the puzzle. Yugi watched, mesmerized as the puzzle glowed unbearably bright and then through squinted eyes he saw a wisp of something vanish into the puzzle. The girl collapsed onto the floor and Yugi rushed over. Her eyes were blank. Fearing the worst, he checked her for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady.  
  
"Don't worry," she had said.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
When Angel re-formed inside the puzzle she gasped. There were hallways and stairs and doors everywhere. It was like a whacked out 3D maze. "Yami?" she called tentatively.  
  
"Angel?" Yami appeared above her, standing upside down on a platform leading to a heavy metal door he had just shut and locked. "Since when can you enter people's minds?" he asked as he made his way down to her. "I told you I've started to learn a few things. Being the daughter of Fate has its advantages."  
  
He caught her in a long breath-taking kiss as soon as he could reach her. After, he said, "I want to show you something. I know you remember my past better then I do." He then led her to one of the doors. It was large and there were Egyptian figures wrought into the heavy and dry wood. Yami closed his eyes for a few seconds before pushing it open.  
  
Angel felt a wave of dry heat come out at her. Inside was a stone bed covered in a large feather mattress and pillows. There was fine-spun linen sheets carefully folded at the foot of the bed.  
  
Angel left Yami's side and walked over to the window. She gasped loudly. Outside was a long river spreading out into a delta next to a tall stone lighthouse on a peninsula. There were people walking around in a market or bazaar a long ways below them.   
  
"Alexandria. Home," she whispered.  
  
Angel felt Yami's hand on her lower back. "A palace bedroom of mine. I've only just been able to get in. I suppose you would remember all of this better then me," he said quietly, "I like resting in here. It makes me feel like I'm home for once instead of intruding on someone else's story."  
  
Angel leant back against his body and closed her eyes, savoring the scent of herbs and spices mingling on the ocean's breeze. His work and time-hardened fingers stroked the hair out of her face, his touch making her tremble.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
When the initial heat was over and Angel was just sneaking kisses Yami asked, "So, where are you staying?" Angel opened her mouth to answer when the door opened and Yugi's head popped in.  
  
"Yami? Oh… Never mind." Yugi blushed and Angel scowled viciously, pulling a sheet up to cover her chest. Yugi backed out and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Do you have any privacy?" she asked angrily. "Some," sighed Yami, "but that's the price I have to pay for a body. Yugi's usually pretty good about it." Angel unwrapped herself from him and slid out of bed. The stone floor was cold enough to make her yelp sharply, earning a laugh from Yami. She pulled on her clothes: blue jeans with a thick leather belt and a light blue halter top revealing a Celtic knot tattoo on her upper left arm and an intrinicately designed ankh on her back just above her shoulder blades. She pulled her light blue hair up in a messy bun and savagely stabbed two pins in to hold it.  
  
Yami was dressed when she turned to the door and he led her safely out of the maze of trails to the door which she had entered in front of. Yugi was standing there looking sheepish. "You wanted to ask me something?" Yami questioned. "Well, she kind of fainted or something when she touched the puzzle. I was wondering if you knew what happened."  
  
"I'll go back and get out of your way," Angel said, smiling slightly. "Alright," Yugi replied and vanished through the door. As soon as Yugi disappeared Angel turned and kissed Yami goodbye. When she stepped back Yami placed his hands on her hips and asked, "Will you be coming back any time soon?"  
  
"I'm staying in Domino city so you might see me around, but I doubt it. I'm here on a job for my mother. She said that some sort of time-space hole is supposed to show up here and she doesn't want anything to happen. I'll try and get back in about a week, okay? I'll find you, I promise."  
  
"Alright," sighed Yami, "I'll be waiting. I don't know how I left you last time." With one more kiss, Angel was gone.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
It'll get more exciting, I promise.   
  
I don't have the second chapter typed yet, but I know what it'll be. I'm not going to put it up unless I get some reviews, good or bad, tho.  
  
White: So review!!   
  
Later on I'm going to want some OCs or recommendations of characters from video games or books or whatever, but more on that later.  
  
Black: If there is a later.  
  
White'll be answering all reviews, but all mindless flames will be given to Black who will use them to her own semi-evil campaign.  
  
White: Please be nice, it's Red's first try at this.  
  
Clicky clicky! ---| 


	2. A new Friend

Tahduh! Chapter two is up, the first beyblade one. Thanx to Graffiti Decorations, my firstest reviewer EVER! ^_______________^ You make me so happy I could glomp someone.  
  
Black: __ __ Run!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to Kimpiceise who probably won't like this chapter as much. No Yami. Sorry. Not the next one, but the next one. Promise.   
  
And if someone reviewed and this got up first, lots of sorrys!  
  
This chapter may stretch the limitations of my rating, but it's pretty important, though dull. It took me forever to get around to writing this, lazy bum that I am.   
  
I forgot to put the pairings in last time, sorry. So far, this is what they'll be, but if I get some good inspiration or if someone sends in a good OC I might change my mind. So:  
  
Kai/Celeste (OC), a tiny bit of Rei/Tea, Tala/OC (maybe yaori), Yami Yugi/Angel (OC) (Saw that one coming didn't cha?), Joey/Mia. This story is mostly Yami/Angel + Kai/Celeste, tho. As of now, Bryan & Yugi are free.  
  
White: Oh, and there's not much Tea-bashing, either.   
  
Black: Bah. I wanted to try out my new bludgeon.  
  
White: _  
  
Black: White, do the disclaimer already and get us out of here!  
  
White: Red doesn't own any of the mentioned characters except for the OC Celeste. At least in this chapter. So don't sue, please.  
  
Onwords and Forwords…  
  
Chapter #2: A New Friend  
  
  
  
A short yellow-haired girl looked around for a newspaper. On the opposite side of the road was a small café smushed in between a dentist's office and a bank. Sitting in one of the windows was a tall teen with long spiky blue hair. The girl's eyes locked on the paper he was reading. Murmuring something about fate, the girl stepped onto the road and started to cross. Fortunately, the crosswalk was on go. She walked across cheerfully and made her way through the morning traffic. When she pushed open the door of the café and small bed tinkled announcing her arrival. She smiled and sat down next to the somber boy.   
  
"Hey!" she chirruped cheerfully. He looked up slowly and glared at her for a few seconds, but when she made no sign of moving he said, "Do I know you?"  
  
"Um, no," she replied. "My name's Celeste, what's yours?" The boy set down his steaming mug and said, "Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"See? Now we know each other. What are you doing?" Celeste asked, smiling.   
  
"Reading the paper and drinking breakfast," Kai replied, picking up the mug again and taking a sip.   
  
"Can I borrow your paper? I'm looking for an apartment to stay in for about a week so I need the classifieds," Celeste asked, putting on her puppy eyes.   
  
"Sorry," Kai apologized, a corner of his mouth curling upwards when her face fell dramatically, "It's not my paper. I don't have the other parts."   
  
"Oh. Well, thanks anyway. Nice to meet you, Kai." The girl stood up and left the café, heading down the street and out of sight.   
  
Kai's brow furrowed as he waved for the waitress. Should he be nice and go after her, or should he just let her go find an apartment elsewhere? He paid the lady who came over and left, following Celeste's direction. The crowds had thinned and Kai could see Celeste talking to a magazine sales-man on the corner.   
  
When he reached her she was deep in a conversation with the man in some foreign language.   
  
"Hey," he said, touching her arm lightly. Celeste turned and smiled at him, "Hey! You followed me. Just a second." She turned back to the man and made a slight bow in farewell. The man bowed back, saying something in the other language.   
  
"So, what's up?" she asked, turning back to him with a newspaper tucked under her arm.   
  
"You didn't give me a chance to tell you, but the guy who lives next to me got kicked out, so if you wanted to use his place I don't think my landlady would mind."  
  
"Really?" she smiled at Kai. "Well, you should have told me that before I bought the newspaper," she scolded with a mock frown.   
  
"Come on then. We can walk."   
  
Kai put action to words and set off down the road.   
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, jogging after him. "Wait for me!"  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
Celeste found that Kai's apartment was located in a three story brick building. He let himself in with a key. When they stepped inside the first room was a care-worn living room. The smell of baking bread wafted down the hall to them.  
  
"Mrs. Greene?" Kai called, taking a few steps inside.  
  
"Stop moving, Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
A plump woman in a flowery dress pushed open the door at the end of the hall and stomped over to them. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
"First of all, you're not walking all over my house in your shoes, young man. Secondly: where were you last night? I went to bed at midnight and you didn't come in. How could you worry an old woman like that? Out hanging around with those hoodlum friends of yours, no doubt. Now, you know not to bother me when I'm cooking. Take off your shoes and come into the kitchen to talk to me."  
  
She took a deep breath and then rushed back in past the door. Kai sighed and kicked off his shoes.  
  
"Is she a relative or something?" Celeste asked, somewhat shocked by his welcome.  
  
"Something," Kai said, walking down the hall in his sock feet. Celeste rushed to get her own shoes off as Kai stood waiting by the door. They stepped through the swinging door into the kitchen/dining room.  
  
"Mrs. G, this is Celeste. She was looking for an apartment and I offered her Jake's, OK?"   
  
Kai stood patiently out of the way as the woman got a loaf of bread out of an old oven and put it on the counter.  
  
"The second floor? Sure, honey. I just cleaned it out yesterday. I dare say yours could use a cleaning soon, too."  
  
"What about money?" Celeste whispered to Kai. The lady's hearing was better than it seemed because she caught the words and said: "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Jake paid for a month; you can use up his extra time. Which reminds me, I'll need your money for thins month, too, Kai."  
  
She got a key off a shelf by a back door and handed it to the girl.  
  
"Here you go. First door as you go up the stairs."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Greene," Celeste said politely, leaving the kitchen for the stairs she had spotted on the way in.  
  
Kai watched her go and then thanked his landlady again.  
  
"Would you like a piece, Kai?" she asked, slicing the loaf.  
  
"Please," he said, smiling. She buttered it generously and handed it to him. He folded it over and ate the still-warm bread slowly.  
  
"So," Mrs. Greene said slyly, "That girl's pretty cute. I'm glad you found someone nice for a change."  
  
Kai had to chew and swallow under the woman's hawk gaze before retorting hotly, "We're not dating!"  
  
"A mother always knows," she replied sagely.  
  
"I got your apples," Kai muttered, reaching into his pocket and producing a paper bag.  
  
"That's my boy," she said kindly, tapping his face lightly and taking the bag.  
  
"You're making pie?" Kai asked with an obviously false nonchalance.  
  
"I'll make sure you get a piece," she replied, digging through her fridge.  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. G." he said quietly and left, going up the stairs to the third floor, his loft.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~, ~  
  
  
  
Celeste was dozing off in bed when she heard the window creak open. Snapping awake, she froze, straining her eyes to see who or what was coming. A darker shadow in the dark sky moved and a man tumbled into the room. Celeste sat up and opened her mouth to yell for someone, but a rough hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" the man hissed, his voice slurred with drink.  
  
"A present, maybe?" he asked. His hand crept up her leg. She struggled against his grip, her muffled shouts not heard. He pulled the sheets away and roughly started feeling her waist, slowly moving upwards. She was pushed down onto the bed and a sudden, horrible thought came to her.  
  
"Not like this, please, not like this," she whimpered.  
  
He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, flinging them away. Celeste felt her stomach revolt at the sight and fought to keep her dinner down. She gagged against his hand, the other searching under her pants and shirt.   
  
When he finally removed his hand from her mouth, it was only to shove it angrily up her shirt. She cried out as he rubbed himself against her. Annoyed, he slapped her across the mouth, the sudden shock of pain serving to silence her. She tasted blood. Tears came to her eyes and she resolved that no matter what he did, she had to at least try.  
  
"Help! Kai, please! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. He was on the floor above her, probably asleep. How could anyone help? She felt herself giving way to the uselessness of it all until she heard the movement at her door.   
  
  
  
Kai awoke sharply, but he couldn't tell why. He never slept well; it could have just been a car or truck going by. The blue-haired boy settled himself down again only to hear Celeste's voice calling his name faintly. He cursed irritably, but something compelled him to see what was wrong. He walked down the stairs and entered the small sitting room. The bedroom door was closed. He walked over to it and heard faint noises. A nightmare, probably.  
  
  
  
"Celeste?"  
  
  
  
At the sound of his house-mate's voice, Jake froze. Celeste took the chance to yell again. Kai pushed open the door and stood in shock. Everyone stood still and silent for a few seconds, then Jake jumped off Celeste and grabbed his pants. Celeste burst into tears, the weight of what had just happened falling on her and Kai started yelling as Jake practically dove out the open window onto the fire escape. Kai walked over to the window and stood silently, watching him go. When it was all clear he turned back to the ragged girl. She pulled her legs up to her chin and had a sheet wrapped around her. Kai felt slightly kinder towards her, sympathizing with her pain. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Come on," he said, and winced as it came out sounding harsher than her wanted. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her quaking shoulders. "You can sleep in my room," he said.  
  
Moving slowly they made it up the stairs, Celeste leaning on her savior. He made her lay down under the covers on his bed, but she maintained a tight grip on his arm.  
  
"Don't leave," she sniffed. "I'm scared."   
  
Kai sighed, feeling himself give way. She released his arm and he got in on the other side of the bed. She lay by herself, terrified, reliving the horrible moments over and over until Kai found it in himself to reach over and wrap an arm around the shaking girl.  
  
"Go to sleep," he murmured, rolling over to face her back. She whimpered and, encouraged by his movement, rolled over to face him and cuddle into his warmth. He froze, uncomfortable with her closeness and then melted, feeling like a large vicious-looking dog with a little kitten curled up against him.  
  
Soothed by his presence she soon fell into a deep sleep untroubled by the nightmares she had feared. Kai fell back asleep more slowly, thinking over his little friend.   
  
~`~,*`~, ~  
  
Black: _ Oi. Mushiness.  
  
White: I think it's cute!  
  
Black: It sucks.  
  
White: So, um, review! Yes, review! We want to know what you think!  
  
Black: I don't.  
  
White: Well, Red and I do. I get all the pretty reviews and Black gets the nasty flames.  
  
Black: I'm making a flame-througher. Ssshhh.  
  
Hello! I'm the author! I can hear you!  
  
Black: _  
  
See ya!  
  
Clicky Clicky! ---|  
  
V 


	3. An Unusual Night

Hey! I am in such a good mood; it'll have to make up for having a really short chapter. Well, short by my standards. Sorry Liika, I kinda ripped off your idea so credit goes to her for part of it. Please don't hurt me!  
  
Black: -__-'  
  
White: Rain!!!  
  
Black: rain. Blerg.  
  
I hate to brag but I drew a crazy-good pic of Sasuke from Naruto that I am really proud of today. He's so cute! If any you guys are fans tell me and I'll send it along if you want. And to add to my good humor, it was Kai in Russia on YTV. *sniff* so sad…   
  
So, you're welcome to Kimpieces, you'll keep reading, right? I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks LOADS for the plug. I'm so happy someone likes my fic so much!  
  
Black: Muahahahaha!!!! Kai & Tala plushies! My pressioussssss… *huggles plushies*  
  
White: You don't play with dolls, do you Black?   
  
Black: *shifty eyes* Of cource not… *hides plushies*   
  
White: *sniff* No Rei? O-O   
  
Black: *sigh* I was saving it as a last resistance against evil fangirls, but I guess you can have it. *hands White Rei plushie with Driger plushie*  
  
White: ^__________________^   
  
I got this chapter up fast you're the only one who reviewed the 2nd chapter.  
  
Black: ah, stupidity.  
  
To KBA, thanx for listening and reading.  
  
White: you ARE nice! ^__^  
  
An update on stuff you should know:  
  
The guy's ages are a bit…indefinite. I'm being lax, for once, on my history and because I don't know exactly what happens in the later seasons I don't want to screw things up so I'm just saying… some time between 20-25.   
  
Of course it differs for each character, and sense the Yu-gi-oh people are running on a different time, it really messes things up, plus Yami's confinement in the puzzle makes him old, but not aged so he could be anywhere from 15 to a gazillion years old…  
  
Black: Yeah. We're lazy. So it just doesn't really matter.  
  
White: XoX Whew, I'm lost.  
  
So, Disclaimer, please, Black.  
  
Black: *Holds up Kai plushie* Red does not own Beyblade. Though I think it would be a little more interesting if she did. And I'd probably be able to hire people to make my Flame-thorougher FOR me…  
  
Onwords and forwords…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #3: An Unusual Night  
  
Celeste and Kai were watching TV together when Tala let himself in. Celeste was leaning on Kai's shoulder, eyelids drooping, but she was jarred awake by the sound of the door opening.   
  
"Hey, Kai." A red-haired guy about Kai's age stepped inside. "I was wondering if you had a spare ripcord I could use tomorrow. Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No," snapped Kai. Yeah, I have one."   
  
Celeste sat up, blushing when Kai stood and went into his bedroom followed by the other boy. They emerged a few minutes later and the boy left.   
  
"Who was that?" Celeste asked Kai.   
  
"A friend. His name's Tala."  
  
They sat in silence, not finding anything to say.  
  
"Um… Kai?" Celeste's voice was hesitant and Kai turned to look at her.   
  
"Yes?" he asked when she didn't continue.   
  
"Um… I don't really feel comfortable sleeping in the other room any more and I was wondering if… if I could sleep with you in your bed." She couldn't meet his eyes and felt very embarrassed. It had taken up a lot of courage to ask and if he shot her down she knew she'd never get any sleep that night.  
  
Kai was surprised and taken aback. She wanted to sleep with him? Why would she want to do that? He had a sudden flashback of lying on a hard cold bed in the Abby, tired and sore, but not daring to fall asleep. Wishing he had someone to protect to him.  
  
"Fine," he said quietly.   
  
"Oh! Really? Um… thanks." Celeste had never expected him to actually say yes. He seemed too cold and distant to care that much about her. She looked up at him and she saw a sudden flash of pain and sadness before he quickly hid it and turned away.   
  
He turned off the television and stood up and Celeste took it as a signal to get ready to go to sleep. "I'm going to go into my room to get my pajamas, okay?" she asked as he walked into his bedroom.   
  
"Fine," he replied, "but be sure to knock before you come in though." Celeste giggled and nodded before he shut the door.   
  
She snuck over to her room and opened the door slowly; half scared to see that grinning face peering out of the darkness at her again. She went in warily and grabbed a t-shirt and her pajama pants before ducking out again.  
  
Back in the apartment Celeste ducked into the bathroom and changed, carefully placing her stuff beside the shower. When she came out, the door to Kai's bedroom was open and he was waiting to use the bathroom. She blushed when she saw he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, but he ignored it. When they were both standing beside the bed Kai promptly took the side closest to the wall and stretched out on the edge. Celeste tentatively slid into the bed and curled up on the edge.   
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Kai woke up slowly, not sure why he had woken up. It was still night and there was only the sound of cars going by outside, nothing unusual. Then he felt the covers moving on top of him and looked down into a mess of yellow hair. He stiffened, the memory of allowing Celeste to sleep in his bed rushing back. She stirred in her sleep and Kai felt her move to make herself more comfortable against his body.   
  
"Celeste," he whispered.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
She awoke to find herself lying over a disgruntled Kai's chest.   
  
"What?!" she exclaimed, rolling off him.   
  
"It wasn't me," he grumbled pointedly. Celeste pulled down the sheets and got out of the bed.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to. I…I'll just sleep on the couch."   
  
She ducked out of the room and Kai heard her move around in the other room. He rolled over and pulled the sheets up over him again. Girls.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Black: Girls indeed. If you were sharing a bed with Kai Hiwatari wouldn't YOU sneak a grope?!  
  
White: ewwwww!!  
  
Black: *sigh* young, naive sister of mine, you don't get it. But Tala, now… *_* *starts stareing at Tala plushie*   
  
*sigh* Silly muses. What would I do without you?  
  
White: Nothing, silly!  
  
-_-'  
  
So, um… a warning now, Tala will probably be gay. Yes, probably, unless most of my reviewers threaten to leave. Not until much, much later.   
  
Black: HOW many people have reviewed so far?  
  
-_- shut up.  
  
Black: ^-^ Oh, I just love misery.  
  
White: AHEM. Red is speaking.  
  
Thank you. The next chapter will be beyblade again (sorry!) and a pretty long one. A beybattle, actually, and when things start to get interesting…   
  
Black: Tala/Kai/Bryan?!?! You didn't tell me, Red!!!! Give me the manuscript!! *drools*   
  
-_-'   
  
No, not that kind of interesting.  
  
Black: *sigh* I knew she wouldn't. V_V  
  
And then the chapter after THAT will be more Yu-gi-oh loveliness. ^__^ I think after that, things will get updated slower, due to lack of stuff already written and a creative road-block known as school.   
  
Black: ~_~  
  
Ok, time to go.  
  
White: *waves Rei plushie*   
  
Clicky Clicky!! ~~~~~~~~|  
  
V 


	4. Meetings and beginnings

Hey all!  
  
Red: So sorry for taking so long.  
  
Got back from an unproductive (writing-wise) trip to a tiny town in my teeny province called St. Andrew's where I stayed in a cottage in the middle of nowhere on a lake that was beautiful in a forest with relatives but no younger siblings.   
  
Black: If you understand that, congratulations. Her typing deteriorated over a WEEK with out a computer. -_-' *sigh*  
  
White: We got jewelry! ^____^ I had so much fun!  
  
Red: Then I didn't realize I hadn't uploaded this chapter and oh, stupidity. Sorry, millions of sorrys.  
  
Black: Not that many people care…  
  
Red: -_-  
  
Yuh… So thanx LOADS to Coppelia, I was going to read one of your fics but I think my parents are catching on to my yoari-reading. Even tho I am all for heterosexualism (white: x_x long word…) and I read Boy meets Boy for the heck of it.   
  
Black: She's 13. Shhh…  
  
Red: Yup. But I'll be 14 soon!  
  
White: November! Yey!  
  
Red: Also some Bryan.  
  
Black: It sucks.   
  
Red: Nothing Black here, but don't worry, we'll get nasty later. She doesn't disappear for long.  
  
Black: *snicker*  
  
Red: Thanx to Kimpiseces, as usual; my only regular reader. *sniff* ;_;  
  
White: Awwww… *hugs Red* You know we love you… People just don't get past your summery to the story. And it IS your first.  
  
Black: Hahahahahaha... What did I tell ya, Red? The summery sucks!  
  
White: O_O I didn't mean to insult you Red, really…  
  
Red: *sniff* Well, disclaim already.  
  
Black: Disclaim is a word?  
  
White: mmmhmmmm.  
  
White: Red doesn't own any of the characters that show up in here except Celeste and us, her muses & Mrs. Greene.  
  
Onwords and forwords…  
  
Chapter #4: Meetings and Beginnings  
  
  
  
Celeste stuck a piece of paper in her page and dropped the book on the couch as she stood up.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk," she announced to Kai before he put his head-phones on.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered. "Just make sure you tell Mrs. Greene you're going or you'll get locked out. I don't want to have to come down and let you in."  
  
She pulled on a light jacket and then skipped down the stairs. She told the land-lady that she was going out and took the proffered chocolate-chip cookie before heading out.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
"So, do you want to beybattle?"  
  
Celeste eyed the pale boy, slightly nervous.   
  
"Not unless I get a name first," she said.  
  
"Bryan," he replied, "What's yours?"  
  
"Celeste."  
  
"Then let's get started, Celeste."  
  
"He's pretty creepy-looking," she thought as she watched him pull out a pale beyblade and launcher. She pulled her own out of her pocket: a light blue and grey one and a launcher with an extra long ripcord. She carefully unhooked her bit from a chain around her neck and fit it into her blade. Bryan was already set when she deftly twisted her beyblade onto her launcher.  
  
"Ready?" growled Bryan. His eyes rested on her in a dangerous stare. Celeste felt uneasy about him.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
  
Both landed perfectly off the mark and Bryan smirked as his beyblade when on the attack right away.  
  
"You'll wish you hadn't agreed to this match before long," Bryan said in a confident tone.   
  
"What?" Celeste was bewildered. What was he talking about? She felt uncomfortable when Bryan's eyes still didn't leave her.  
  
"You heard me," he snarled before calling sown to his bit beast. "Falborg! Rip them to shreds!"  
  
The large pale falcon appeared above his beyblade with a screech. He only spared it a glance before he affixed his eyes on her again.   
  
"Feel that?"  
  
Indeed she did. The air was moving around her at a dangerously fast speed. She felt it tear at her clothes and hair, spiraling from the bird's wings.   
  
"He can control the air?" thought Celeste. She then did something only one other beyblader had ever done during one of his matches. She smiled. He searched her eyes for some deceit but she was relaxed and comfortable. He eyes only showed a calm confidence now.  
  
"You played your gambit too early, Bryan. Of course you had no idea who my bit beast was before-hand, but you'll learn by the end of the match."   
  
Feeling the dangerous wind start catching at her she deemed the time right.   
  
"Hydra!" she called, "Emerge!"   
  
Bryan blinked. Something had just shot out of his opponent's bit at an incredible speed. "Where did it go?" he thought angrily. Suddenly it was hovering right in front of Falborg, unaffected by his bit beast's storm.  
  
"Falborg, take them down, now!" he yelled.  
  
Celeste wasn't even mildly bothered by the wind anymore. Her bit beast took care of that. While she was strong, Hydra stayed strong. The long, snake-like creature was twisting slowly in the air, hovering with its thin delicate-looking wings. It had a creepy head, shaped like a spade; slate-colored with two thin blue eyes. There were two backwards curving horns with long trailing strings. The body was like a serpent's: scaled and smooth, but about half-way down the scales elongated into spikes over-lapping each other.  
  
"Hydra: spirit of fast-running rivers and calm air," Celeste quoted.  
  
"Calm air, hunh?" Bryan snarled, eyeing the beast, "Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way, eh, Falborg?" The hawk gave a cry in agreement. "Attack!"  
  
"Hydra, dodge him," Celeste said, almost sounding bored. Now that she had disabled his special attack, Bryan wasn't likely to be much of a challenge. To Celeste's surprise, the falcon actually got a hit in before Hydra got moving, but once she did she was untouchable. Falborg shot out sharp arrows of air at Hydra, but the slim and fast spirit just dodged them all.  
  
"Just wait for it," muttered Bryan," She'll have to stop for an attack sooner or later."  
  
Celeste heard him and called over, "I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." Now it was time to take over this battle.  
  
"Hydra!"  
  
At the sound of its partner's call, the blue dragon froze in mid-air, waiting for a command. Bryan took his chance.  
  
"Now, Falborg!"  
  
The bird shot towards its prey, but Hydra disappeared just before the bird hit it.  
  
"Stop running, damnnit!" Bryan growled angrily at Celeste.  
  
"Fine," she replied calmly, "Let's get this over with. Whiplash!"  
  
The pale snake-like creature reappeared briefly in the air in front of the other bit beast before shooting straight up in the air.  
  
"Wait for it…" growled Bryan.  
  
"Oh, you can wait for her if you want, but it won't make any difference," Celeste said, checking her watch. After a few seconds Celeste looked skywards and Bryan involuntarily followed her gaze.   
  
A bright blur was shooting down towards the earth like a speeding arrow. It didn't slow down or stop as it got closer and closer to the ground.   
  
"Is this some kind of suicide attack?" Bryan thought.  
  
He tensed himself, just a few more feet…   
  
At this speed nothing could survive hitting the ground.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Kai glanced at the clock and hit the stop button on his CD player. He had a quick shower and changed into his favorite blood-red t-shirt and a pair of black pants that, when shopping, Tala had told him hugged his ass nicely.   
  
Not that he showed it off.  
  
He had grabbed his black-leather over-coat and was about to go out the door when Mrs. Greene caught him and called: "Are you going out somewhere, Kai? I want you to go find your girl friend and bring her back before you go out on your own."  
  
"Come on," Kai complained. "She knows the way here. Rei is supposed to meet me here, now. I don't want to drag him half-way across the city looking for a girl."  
  
Kai pulled open the door to face that very guy with his arm up-raised to knock.  
  
"Always on time, aren't we, Kai?" Rei laughed.  
  
"Hello Rei, dear," the lady said cheerfully, coming into the room. It was obvious he wasn't one of Kai's friends she considered hoodlums.  
  
"Now, Kai," she turned back to her first victim. "You are going to go looking for that girl because you aren't getting back into this house until you do."  
  
"Fine, fine," he snapped. "Rei, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have to go look for someone before we get going."  
  
"Uh, sure…" he replied as Kai promptly stepped out the door and shut it firmly behind him.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
When it stopped there was a loud crack, like lightning. The dry dust clouded up and Bryan couldn't see the beyblades. He looked at Celeste and she didn't look in the least bothered.  
  
"Falborg, get rid of this dust," Bryan growled. To his surprise, his normally obedient bit beast just looked at him.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
Falborg's piercing eyes looked pointedly at the dust cloud that was blowing away on the breeze.  
  
"No…It couldn't have…" he muttered in disbelief. Hydra was hovering inches from the ground, unscathed. Then Bryan smirked.  
  
"What was that supposed to do?" he asked Celeste.  
  
"Patience," she replied calmly.  
  
Suddenly, like water ripples in a pond, the ground heaved up around the water-spirit and out. The air shot out from around it, time delayed because of the speed of the attack.  
  
It knocked Bryan off his feet, but he caught himself before he hit the rolling ground. He looked up in time to see Falborg emit a screech of pain and disappear. His beyblade ground to a halt under one of the mystical animal's wings.  
  
Bryan stared. He had lost twice. This time, utterly. He hadn't even made a mark on the beast this time.  
  
Celeste, smiling, walked over to Hydra's side and ran a hand over the scales of her graceful body. Bryan started from his trance when he heard the dragon make an odd noise, like water running over stones. Bryan closed his eyes and turned away his head.  
  
He heard footsteps approaching, but forced himself not to look up.  
  
"Bryan, don't you want your beyblade?" Celeste's sweet voice queried. He saw it out of the corner of his eye in her outstretched hand.  
  
"You keep it. I don't deserve it any more," he said softly.  
  
"I couldn't do that! So you lost, so what. You'll get better from this. I'm sure if I had some other bit beast than Hydra you would have beaten me. You're really good."  
  
Bryan risked a look upwards and regretted it. She was smiling at him, holding out his beyblade. He closed his eyes and then opened them quickly again, feeling the girl's warm hand on his.  
  
"Here," she said, gentle but firm. She carefully pried open his hand and placed the beyblade inside, closing his hand over it.  
  
"You fought well," she said, smiling at him.  
  
They both noticed the cut on Celeste's hand at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, feeling awkward. He had never felt bad for hurting someone before.  
  
They both jumped, hearing footsteps at the same time. Celeste dropped Bryan's hand and stepped away from him. She looked over the taller boy's shoulder and saw a group of three other boys standing there, looking at them.  
  
"Hey!" Kai called to her, sounding irritable, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I was just beybattling Bryan, here," Celeste said, unaware of his history.  
  
"What?!" snapped Kai, "You beybattled Bryan?"  
  
"Yeah? So?" Celeste asked, confused.  
  
Bryan winced to see that Tala and Rei were with Kai. The two other people he would like to not know this.  
  
Kai ignored Celeste's question and glared at Bryan.  
  
"If she's hurt…" he threatened.  
  
"She's fine," he snapped angrily, earning raised eyebrows from his former teammate. He had never let someone escape from Falborg's attacks before. He gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.  
  
Celeste was still standing behind Bryan when Rei spoke up. He had a good reason to stay out of Bryan's way.  
  
"I think he lost to her," he said quietly.  
  
Bryan felt too ashamed to look Tala in the eye so he looked downwards instead. Celeste saw this and nudged his hand with her own. The boy saw the cut smudge a little bit of blood onto his hand and he looked up again.  
  
"Well, Celeste, let's go. I've already wasted half the night looking for you," Kai said, beckoning her forward.  
  
"Yeah, come on Bryan," Tala said to his friend.  
  
Celeste watched Bryan and the red-head leave and then started walking with Rei and Kai. The two boys dropped her off at Mrs. Greene's house and then headed out for the night.  
  
  
  
Back at the wharf, though, something weird was happening. Right where Bryan and Celeste had fought a small black hole was opening ever so slowly…  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Red: Hah Ha! Mini cliff-hanger.  
  
Black: *snicker* We already know what happens after this. Nananna boo boo!  
  
White: *giggles* Getting so exciting!  
  
Red: *sigh* I know the first part (C leaving) sucked and I tried to fix it up a bit following Coppelia's advice, but it still sucks. I just need something to explain why she was out beybattling Bryan.  
  
Okay, I got an idea. YOU give ME a summery. Wouldn't that be so much easier?  
  
Black: mhmmmm… *playing with flamethrougher*  
  
White: Remember to review! *waves Rei plushie*  
  
Black: I COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! *jabs scared reader(s) with flamethrougher*  
  
White: Clicky clicky! ^_^  
  
-------------------\  
  
V 


	5. Finding

Hey Kim. No, I didn't jab you, other reviewers.  
  
Thanks for a nice review, Portcullis. I understand what you're saying, and yes, I went too fast for the first few chapters. I'm going to address Yami & Angel in the later chapters. Past, ect. Um… yeah, I'm 13. Well, I'll be 14 in a few months. Just a bitty difference. Thanx for you're support, I think some people were set off by my first chapter. ^__^ Tell me if you end up with a sequel, it would be nice to see how things turn out.  
  
Black: Hey. I don't *always* say meh. It's just a habit. I'm red's evil Yami for heaven's sake! I don't have to care!  
  
-_-' *sigh* well, she's right.  
  
Okie. New chappie with some lovely Yami and a start of things to come.  
  
White: yey!! Almost there!  
  
Black: oi. Takin' long enough.  
  
School! It's all that horrible monster's fault! Plus the fact that I'm now going to private school and it is whay harder than my old one. I have at least an hour of homework every night and I'm too tired to write.   
  
White: Which is bad.  
  
Black: another bad thing: she wants to start a yoari K/R fic.   
  
Unhunh. I can't do more than one at a time so I gotta get going on this one before I decide to cut it off!  
  
Black: NOOOOOOO!!!! My precious!!!! Wait. I like the other one more.   
  
Oh whatever…  
  
White: Red doesn't own anything. 'cept Angel. Too bad! ^_^'  
  
Chapter #5: Finding  
  
  
  
When Yugi woke up he found Yami already up, waiting for him.   
  
"Angel's been away for too long," the spirit said, nodding towards the calendar.   
  
"She said a week."  
  
"Did she say where she was staying?" Yugi asked, frowning.  
  
"Just that she was in the city."  
  
"Do you have a phone number?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rather mysterious, isn't she? Do you know anyone who would know her?"  
  
"Fate's her mother. That's it." Yami was feeling frustrated. He felt that he needed to be with her right now, for some reason.   
  
"How are we supposed to speak to Fate?"  
  
"Know any good psychics?" Yugi joked.  
  
"Actually, that's a good idea…" Yami mused.  
  
  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Joey led them into a small room and wrung the small bell on the table. Yugi steeled himself, knowing that this was important to his friend.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
An incredibly old lady pushed aside a beaded curtain and come into the room, feeling around ahead of her with a stick. Yugi looked at her eyes and shuddered. They were milky white with cataracts. She was completely blind. When Yugi was feeling like this wasn't such a good idea, Yami spoke up.   
  
"Let me out. I want to talk to her, Yugi. This is my problem." Yugi gave way and felt Yami's cool confidence fill him.  
  
"So, which one of you is it? One of you boys or the girl?"   
  
Everyone started when the old lady spoke up.   
  
"Me." Yami said quietly.   
  
"Ah… a spirit, hmm? Oh well, business is business. Come along young man."   
  
The old woman led the way into one of the back rooms and gestured to a stool in front of a large old wing-backed chair. She sat her self down with a sigh and then turned her sightless eyes on Yami.  
  
"So, what would you like done? I could banish you if you want, or contact the others in the spirit realm…"  
  
"No," Yami said seriously.  
  
"I need to speak directly with Fate."  
  
"If she will listen, I can let you speak with her."  
  
The sibyl folded her hands on top of her staff and took a deep breath. When she let it out, it seemed that there was a powerful current of electricity running through the room.  
  
"Pharaoh. You wish to know where my daughter is. Are you sure?"   
  
Yami looked up in surprise at the woman seated in the chair. It seemed as though there was a powerful aurora surrounding her. This powerful voice was speaking through the lady's mouth.  
  
"Yes," he said decisively.  
  
"She is on the docks protecting that which I have entrusted her with. I believe she could use some help, but if you go, beware…"  
  
The feeling of power in the room vanished and Yami realized that the woman was sleeping.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered.   
  
Placing some money on a table, he stepped outside and felt a drop of rain hit his head.   
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi echoed Fate's words to Yami.   
  
"If anything happens, I'll deal with it," Yami replied grimly.  
  
"Let's go," he said out loud. They headed out to the docks as Yami explained to his friends what had happened.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
  
  
When they finally reached it they split up, each taking a different numbered pier. Joey was looking around the end of one when all of a sudden he saw a girl about his age sitting on a crate. She had a long halberd with her and Joey wondered why she was armed with such an out-dated weapon. He watched him, out of sight, wondering if she was the person they were looking for.  
  
Yami was checking under a tarp when Tea came running up followed by a tall blond.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea called. "Mia said she saw a girl around here, by where Joey went."  
  
Mia nodded and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Let's go," he said, heading off in the direction of Joey's pier.  
  
When they arrived they were met with a hilarious scene. Angel was sitting with her legs crossed on a crate with Joey lying on the ground in front of her, tied up and with Angel's halberd at his throat. He looked annoyed and pained with a large bruise on his eye that looked like it would turn into a huge black eye.  
  
Tea doubled up with laughter and Mia smiled sweetly at the trussed-up blond, instantly liking the new girl. Yami approached Angel and she asked: "You know him?"  
  
"Yes," he said firmly, a small smile on his face.  
  
She let the blade fall and with a flick of her wrist cut Joey's bindings. She jabbed the end of the pole into the boards and hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I meant to, but I didn't know when the hole would show up, so I couldn't leave."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, releasing her.  
  
"A little hungry, but unscathed," she admitted.  
  
All of a sudden Joey yelled, "What the hell is that?"   
  
They both turned sharply and there was a large black hole, widening slowly, swallowing things up.  
  
"Get back!" Angel snapped, grabbing her halberd and Joey by the scruff of the neck and dragging him a ways away from the expanding darkness. Everyone followed her lead and took a step back. It stopped enlarging, but remained the same, a threatening expanse of nothing.  
  
"This is what you were talking about?" Yami asked, keeping his eyes on the circle.  
  
"Yup," she said grimly, turning to him. "I need you to get out of here with your friends. You're civilians."   
  
"I'm a civilian?" he raised his eyebrows with a small smile.   
  
"I know, I know," she sighed, waving a hand. "But you owe the guy whose body you're using."  
  
"I'm not leaving you by yourself," Yami said staunchly, Yugi mentally agreeing, trying to keep up with his partner's confidence.  
  
"Yami, honey… I need to stay. It's my job; I was born to do this." When Yami didn't move she sighed and dug into her pocket and produced a stack of Duel Monster cards.  
  
"Look, take my deck. I'll be back to get it."   
  
As she held it out to him they all felt a tug from the hole as if it sensed the presence of the cards. Not strong enough to pull them in, but the top card on Angel's deck lifted up, briefly showing an angel with wings outstretched, arms lifted beseeching the angry sky before it lifted to the pull and got sucked towards the hole. Yami recognized Angel's favorite creature, the extremely rare effect monster card called Prophetess of Doom.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed and jumped after it. She felt herself get caught by the tug and was being pulled towards the opening. To everyone's surprise, there was a brief glow and a form of an angel was floating, instead of the card, trying its best to get out of the stream.  
  
"Angel!" Yami exclaimed and reached out an arm, too late.   
  
His movement exposed his deck in the inside pocket of his jacket and he saw a brief glimpse of his Dark Magician before it, too was pulled in. Another flash and the magician himself were fighting in the air.  
  
Angel's card vanished, swallowed by the darkness.   
  
Yami heard a few more exclamations of surprise and Tea's magician of Faith, Joey's Flame Swordsman and Mia's Harpy Lady were all struggling against the irresistible pull.  
  
Yami watched, hopeless as his Dark Magician and Angel both disappeared at the same time. He had a sudden feeling that this hole wasn't really dangerous and he could get both beloved people back if he only joined them. He started walking forward until the hole caught at him and pulled him towards it. It was like trying to swim up a powerful river.  
  
His friends watched, horrified, as he was swallowed as well. They all felt an inexplicable depression come over them. All three cards disappeared together into the hole.   
  
Tea, crying, stepped forward first and the hole grew slightly to catch her. She was swept away quickly.   
  
Joey was next, succumbing to the fact that his best friend had been sucked into this hole of nothingness.  
  
Mia was the last to give in, her solitary nature almost saving her, but the memory of her new friends dragged her forward and she was sucked in as well.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
Tristan looked over to the pier where Joey was supposed to be, thinking he heard a noise. To his surprise, he saw a large black hole swallowing his friends! He ran as fast as he could towards the pier, but by the time he got through the maze of crates and shipping materials they were gone. He watched as the hole slowly shrunk and vanished. He walked over slowly to where it had been and looked around. They were all gone!  
  
~`~,*`~, ~  
  
Black: muahaha! We get going, finally! Only one more chapter left! ^__^  
  
White: that' when the real story gets going. In mélange, what everyone wants to read. Well, we hope so.  
  
What about you, Kim? Anything you want to see in the new world? I'm putting in anything that comes to mind, so whatever's good.  
  
White: elves, majic…  
  
Black: killing, fighting…  
  
White: romance…  
  
Black: death…  
  
^__^ I have a very active imagination. Actually, any lucky reader can tell me something to put in. I will, promise. Even a relationship or two, but if you want Yami or Kai, you're going to have to go through Angel and Celeste and chances are, you won't win. But anyone else is fine.  
  
Black: if someone wants Tala they'll have to go through my… er…intense filter system. ^__^'  
  
So, I know this chapter wasn't very descriptive or anything, but when I wrote it out I actually wrote the NEXT one first, so since it's basically the same I didn't want to bore people with repition. So, the next one is significantly better.  
  
Alrighty, see ya!  
  
Red  
  
White: clicky clicky!  
  
------------------------\  
  
V 


	6. Gone

Hey all!  
  
Black: Oi. Can't say meh anymore. Someone asked why I do that all the time.  
  
White: Silly! ^____^  
  
Sooooo…  
  
Right! The Beyblade half! Better than the last chapter, but since I wrote this a while ago, it is under my standards. Once I actually start WRITING  
  
Black: GASP!  
  
-_- …then my chapters may be a tad shorter, but they will be more like what I want to write now. My stuff is surprisingly fast to change. I'll soon be leaving for a soccer tournament so I may take my laptop, but maybe not. If I do, I don't know if I'll have internet, so I guess my point is, don't expect anything for a while.  
  
White: Yey! Soccer!  
  
Black: Oi. Long bus rides. -_-'  
  
So, Kim… Well, thanx again!  
  
Black: Write faster!! I don't let Red go that long without writing anything, you need new muses!!!  
  
White: We can muse for you!  
  
Black: No we can't… We're RED's muses. You only get ONE author at a time ya know.  
  
And to Portcullis  
  
White: Can we call you Porti?  
  
I am amazed that you actually spent the time to read that stupid, but necessary chapter several times. It drove me crazy to write it. Personally, I like this one better. Whatever.  
  
Black: Oh, and don't worry. We're making her finish this if it takes 50 chapters and until next summer. Which it probably will. ^___^'  
  
Okie then, let's get on with it then.  
  
Black: Red doesn't own Beyblade yada yada yada… Celeste is an OC, duh… Don't sue, we have no money… Blah blah blah…  
  
Chapter 6: Gone  
  
  
  
Celeste was sulking after loosing an argument to Kai in front of the TV when she felt her bit beast around her neck awaken for no particular reason. She pulled the bit out from under her shirt to find it glowing and looked over at Kai, a look of surprise on her face. He suddenly looked toward his room and Celeste knew the same thing was happening to him. He got up and entered his bedroom slowly, not sure what to expect. Dranzer was on his wardrobe from training this morning and was now glowing a fiery red.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered to his partner. Kai picked up the beyblade and stared into the light, trying to make out what the phoenix was thinking, but the bird was nearly as confused as he was.  
  
"There is a power somewhere," the voice echoed in his head. "I am being drawn to it. I do not trust it, but I cannot fight it much longer…"  
  
Kai frowned and went back into the main room with Celeste.  
  
"It's not another bit beast," Kai growled to her. "If it was, Dranzer would have no problem dealing with it."  
  
"I know…" Celeste murmured, "Hydra can't hold on much longer."  
  
She looked up and Kai saw the flash of fear in her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden the bit beasts emerged and started flying out the window towards the docks.  
  
"I lost you to Bio-volt and once to my own vanity, I'm not letting it happen again," Kai thought angrily.  
  
"Hydra!" exclaimed Celeste.  
  
Kai grabbed his coat and dashed out the door, Celeste right on his heels. Kai ran fast, following the glowing shapes in the sky. Celeste had a hard time keeping up with him, following a few of his longer strides behind.  
  
When Kai emerged on the dock he stopped in his tracks. There was a huge black hole large enough to swallow a whole city block… and their bit beasts were heading right for it.  
  
Hydra was desperately twisting in the air, her wings folded against her body, but she was still being pulled steadily towards the hole. Dranzer, to Kai's dismay, was still being pulled in despite her furious flapping.   
  
Celeste arrived just in time to see her beloved dragon be sucked into the hole and vanish.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, running forward. Her eyes widened as she felt the force that had caught her bit beast so completely. It was pulling her in!  
  
Kai felt himself grow weaker as he leant his strength to Dranzer, trying to help. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he wrenched his eyes from his partner and friend.  
  
Bryan, Tala and Rei were all running towards the hole from all different directions following their bit beasts in the air. The great White Tiger, Driger was roaring angrily as he tried to tear at the invisible force. Falborg screeched, unused to the air having such a power over it, instead of the other way around. Wolborg snarled, jaws snapping at nothing.  
  
Kai turned back when Dranzer gave a terrified screech.  
  
He couldn't tell if it was Celeste or Dranzer who had said it, whether he had really heard it or if it was just in his head, but a woman's voice yelled desperately: "Kai, please! Help me!"  
  
Both vanished at the same time. He felt his connection to his bit beast disappear and he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in anger at himself. Everything that could happen to him did. He didn't want to be the hero, but he couldn't just let this happen. He opened his eyes to see Driger almost in the hole. He started sprinting for the blackness. He had an odd feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't fatal and if that was true, Dranzer would be in there, somewhere.  
  
"Kai, no!"  
  
The boy heard Rei's horrified yell.  
  
"He thinks I've finally snapped," he thought with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe I have."  
  
When the boy felt the pulling feeling take over him, Kai stopped running and let it pull him in. When the black touched the resigned teen, everything went dark, still, silent. He had only enough time to wonder if this is what death felt like before he fell unconscious.  
  
The three boys stood motionless, stunned by what had happened. Driger, Wolborg and Falborg disappeared almost all at once. Rei felt incredibly guilty. How many times had Driger left him? Why couldn't he do anything? He walked slowly forward, as if someone else was commanding his feet, straight into the hole.  
  
Tala was in a daze. Kai, probably his best friend, and Wolborg, his only friend for so long, were both gone. He too disappeared into the dark.  
  
Bryan felt the prodding accusations and recognized them for what they were: the hole. Unable to take the annoying voices that he knew were not his own he snapped, "Fine! I don't care!"  
  
The hole spread a bit and caught Bryan in its grip. When he disappeared the hole grew a bit and then shrunk and vanished.  
  
~`~,*`~,~  
  
"Tyson."  
  
The black-haired boy recognized his partner's voice immediately and pulled out his beyblade. After all, Dragoon and he had been together for a really long time and you don't just ignore a friend like that.  
  
"What's up Dragoon?" he asked, dabbling his feet in the water.  
  
"Dranzer and Driger, Kai and Rei have disappeared," the spirit said.  
  
"Of course they have, old buddy. We haven't seen them in about a year."  
  
"No, Tyson. I mean they don't exist any more. They are gone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~`~,*`~, ~  
  
So. Good set up for the next chapter, no? Got to get that one written.   
  
Black: I am SO putting your idea in Kim. Whooo yoari! Ok, that's enough enthusiasm for that. Next idea?  
  
Um…  
  
White: Clicky clicky!!!  
  
(Black: You know you wannna…)   
  
----------------------\  
  
V 


	7. Author's note 100303

Hey. This is not a chapter. I'm just seeing if anyone besides Porti and Kim care if I finish this fic. I've started a new one an just last nite got yet another idea for a fic, so I don't really know if this is going to go anywhere. I'm kind of loosing the vision, whitch is something that happens a lot to my fics. I know what happens, and I know how it's all going to turn out in my head, but I just can't get it all down. I'd be willing to struggle through if there were more than two people reading this and I may find a way to shorten it up or something, but sadly, two people aren't enough. So if you care, review. I know Porti & Kim have been reviewing diligently, an d I'm sorry. Maybe I'll continue in a bit.  
  
So, tons of sorries,  
  
Loads of Love,  
  
Red 


End file.
